


Fanart: Supergirl Collected (formerly: Something Wicked This Way Comes)

by PinkRabbitPro



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, general danvers, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRabbitPro/pseuds/PinkRabbitPro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My SuperCat Fanart collected in one place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I bumbled into this fandom and just had to do something with it. Started with a fairly rough version of this, then started refining and the pose shifted. I ended up liking both poses, so did fairly finiished versions of both. They're in the somewhat rougher style I've been using lately with overlays to color shift, and lots and lots of layers. The first piece is the original pose (mostly, there are shifts from the first draft). Hope y'all enjoy.

**3-2-2016 Updated** \-- There were some things I wasn't satisfied with, so did a bit more work and replaced the original versions.

 

**Something Wicked This Way Comes V1**  
Digitally Painted  
Pink Rabbit Productions  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com  
@PinkRabbitPro

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST!**

 

**Something Wicked This Way Comes V2**  
Digitally Painted  
Pink Rabbit Productions  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com  
@PinkRabbitPro

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST!**

 

 


	2. What Happens on the Balcony Stays on the Balcony

 

 

“ ** _What Happens on the Balcony Stays on the Balcony_** ” – Digital Painting. Just after, right before, possibly during. You decide. I wasn’t entirely satisfied with the likeness I got to Cat on the last piece, so intended to do a simple study and…yeah, it grew (story of my life). I admit it started with a screencap (handy for trying to figure out bone structure when I’m having a hard time), and they’re still buried under there somewhere, but lotta paint on top. I kinda like how it came out. Ended up with about 60 layers.

**Please don’t repost, post on Instagram, put your name on it, use for avatars, trace and call it original, cut it up and use parts of it or otherwise steal it. In short respect the artist and don’t be a dick.**

 

**"What Happens on the Balcony, Stays on the Balcony"**  
by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Since I was too subtle:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST!**


	3. Walking on Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Supercat fanart

“ ** _Walking on Air_** ” – Digital Painting. The pose on this one kept morphing on me. I leave it to others to decide if the final product works. I hope so. Digital painting. 60 or so layers.

**Please don’t repost, post on Instagram, put your name on it, use for avatars, trace and call it original, cut it up and use parts of it or otherwise steal it. In short respect the artist and don’t be a dick.**

 

**Walking on Air**  
Close Up  
By Pink Rabbit Productions@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

  
Since apparently I was too subtle:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE!**

Walking on Air  
by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Since apparently I was too subtle:  
**PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST**  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE!


	4. Whispers in Kryptonian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More art: Alex/Astra this time. Just a simple piece I did to entertain myself while being appalled by politics.

Digital painting. There are a couple of screen caps under there used as guides. I was playing with some speed techniques and having fun. Hope y'all like.

 

Whispers in Kryptonian  
by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Since apparently I was too subtle:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE!**


	5. "Let's See What's Behind Those Glasses"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Supercat Fanart

This is really more of a sketch than anything fully realized. I wanted to study both profiles (great way to figure out bone structure) as I'm finding it tricky figuring out how the underlying structure works, so it feels as though likenesses are really iffy. It was done quick and dirty using grunge brushes, lots of layers, and overlays to shift color.

 

"Let's See What's Behind Those Glasses"  
Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Since apparently I was too subtle:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE!**


	6. "Breathe"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo' art, this time for the Supercat March Madness Fluff Week.

Digital Painting  
Intended for the [Supercat March Madness](http://supercatmarchmadness.tumblr.com/) Fluff Week, though I'm not sure how fluffy it turned out.

 

  
"Breathe"  
Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Artists Note: Ironically enough, last week was smut week and this is actually about as smutty as I get.lol.  
Edited to change to a newer version.

Since apparently I was too subtle:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE!**


	7. "Watching"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Art: I was bored, art ensued.

"Watching"

"Watching"  
by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Digital paining.

Since apparently I was too subtle:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST**  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!  


Detail shot

Since apparently I was too subtle:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**


	8. "Cat" -- Color and Lighting study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More art, a study of Cat Grant using a screen cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't repost, claim you painted, post on Instagram or otherwise steal.

 

Digital Painting

"Cat" Color/Lighting Study  
by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Since apparently I was too subtle:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

 


	9. "The Look"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More art: Cat Grant portrait and color study this time.

Digital Art

  
"The Look"  
by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**


	10. "Chiaroscuro"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red K Kara in highlight and shadow.

Digital Painting

 

"Chiaroscuro"  
by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Red K Kara in highlight and shadow.

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**


	11. "Chiaroscuro 2 -- Cat"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More high-key lighting, this time featuring Cat

Digital Art

 

" **Chiaroscuro 2 -- Cat** "  
By Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

I really enjoyed playing with the high-key lighting in the last piece. That was part of the image I used for inspiration, but I took it much farther. So I wanted to go with that same theme, but start with a normally lit still and use a lot of different techniques to create the same lighting effect.

 **Please use your brain and don’t steal.** It’s annoying and rude.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The previous two pieces combined. Whee.

Digital Art

" **Chiaroscuro 3 -- Kara/Cat** "  
By Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

The two previous pieces combined.

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**


	13. "Surprise"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat kiss

Digital Painting

"Surprise"  
By Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**


	14. Fan Video: ExtraTerrestrial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Supercat fanvid I put together.

Fanvid by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Hope y'all enjoy


	15. Chapter 15

Digital Painting

**"Afterworld:**  
**The Kryptonian Gambit"**  
By Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

Detail Shot  
" **Afterworld:**  
**The Kryptonian Gambit"**  
By Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

 

 **“Afterworld: The Kryptonian Gambit”** – Okay, so this fairly bonkers, and actually began with me playing with the shot in the middle because I wanted to try and figure out how to create the explosion effect with “paint” (digital variety, which is all I use anymore owing to old hand injuries). I was using the screencap as a template, so I thought I’d add Kara because, hey, easy and would help me figure out some lighting tricks. Simple, right? Then I decided to add Cat because it would force me to really think about the lighting if I had to match the lighting efx, only I was having a bitch of a time getting the pose right, so I changed her costume and…

Then it went from there…think Topsy. At some point, I decided to create it as a sequel to another movie style poster I did for Otalia. Afterworld was a concept for a zombie universe I'd long had and it was done for Halloween. Meanwhile, the utter and complete lack of planning that went into this is massive. Seriously, I just never quite knew what was going to happen next (the last thing was adding Zombie Superman floating in front of them when originally he was supposed to be flying out of the fire, undead style. Still not sure he’s fully recognizable, but I like it the best of anything I thought of. Anyway, it came out and I kinda like it.

 **Please don’t repost, use for avatars, steal and call your own or otherwise act like an ass despite my not putting a ginormous, ugly-ass disclaimer on it** (I just couldn’t mar it that way). Seriously, it would be total asshattery, so please don’t do it

 

 

 


	16. "The Rescue" -- V1 & V2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Supercat art. Fun times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two versions of the same piece. I finished the first (without injuries), then had some spare time and didn't want to start anything new, and was rather inspired by the Supercat March Madness angst week to angst it up (also when I was a makeup artist, bruises were always weirdly fun to do), and voila, the second piece happened.

See Notes

**"The Rescue: V1"**  
by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com  
Please don't repost, reblog, trace, use for avatars, etc.

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

 

 **"The Rescue: V1"**  
Detail shot  
by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com  
Please don't repost, reblog, trace, use for avatars, etc.

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

Version 2

**"The Rescue: V2"**  
by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com  
Please don't repost, reblog, trace, use for avatars, etc.

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

 

**"The Rescue: V2"**  
Detail shot  
by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com  
Please don't repost, reblog, trace, use for avatars, etc.

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

 


	17. "Night"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More art

Digital Art

 

**"Night"**  
by Pink Rabbit Productions@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com  


Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

This started as a simple study in doing low angle lighting, which is always a problem for me. Then I hated the pose and it...er...changed. I was really just trying to figure out what I'd botched, but yeah...nudity happened...or at least what passes for nudity when it comes to me and fanart. I kinda like it though.


	18. "The Hug"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My version of the hug in a recent episode.

Digital Art

 

**"The Hug"**

By Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

**"The Hug"  
** Detail Shot

By Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title Graphics for my series: Hearts Falling

Cover Graphic Hearts Falling

Cover Graphic for  
Series: Hearts Falling  
By Pink Rabbit Productions

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

[Read Hearts Falliing Here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/468403)

Notes: Had fun with this with some airbrush style tricks, plus had fun painting a simple, but distinct background. Got into a habit of painting simple color arrays recently and wanted to push myself back toward painting more realistic backgrounds with at least some detail.


	20. "Chasing Fog"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chasting Fog Illo – So I got frustrated and bored while working on the idea I had for Teacher Day of Supercat Week…and a thing happened…an illustrationy (yeah, I know it’s not a word) type thing. Yes, that’s a Nightwing costume Kara is wearing. I’m hoping this will push me to start posting the story or working on it, or just gaining a bit of confidence that it might be an interesting idea.

 

Digital art

**Chasing Fog**

By Pink Rabbit Productions

@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
**PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

**Chasting Fog Illo** – So I got frustrated and bored while working on the idea I had for Teacher Day of Supercat Week…and a thing happened…an illustrationy (yeah, I know it’s not a word) type thing. Yes, that’s a Nightwing costume Kara is wearing. I’m hoping this will push me to start posting the story or working on it, or just gaining a bit of confidence that it might be an interesting idea.

Or maybe I’ll just go crawl in a hole and do nothing but paint.

**Oh, and please don’t repost, trace, claim you painted it, or generally behave like you were raised by wolves, even though realistically, wolves have better manners than people like that.**

**Edited to add individual chapter art**

** **

 

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

 

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Alternate Chapter Twelve graphic**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

 


	21. Comic Page Experiment: MediBang Comic Software

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Pages (Black/White, 1st draft color) of a comic page I created in comic software, MediBang Pro

MediBang

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

"Homecoming"

by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

I was reposting some old Swan Queen art and realized I never got this piece up on this thread.

I worked this up to play with a bit of freeware for pencilling, inking, coloring comics named MediBang Pro. Nice little piece of software. I probably worked too much like me rather than a comic artist for the color piece, but overall, fun piece and I learned a lot.

 


	22. Supercat Week Summer 2016: Day 1 Canon Divergence: "Here Red Kitty, Kitty, Kitty"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat Week Summer 2016: Day 1 Canon Divergence: "Here Red Kitty, Kitty, Kitty"

 

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

 

** **

**Here Red Kitty, Kitty, Kitty**

Art and Story by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

  
[Story can be found Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7656625/chapters/17433586)

Digital art: I admit I liked this better initially than I do now, but I really like the idea and am very tempted to try for a second version.

 

 

 

 


	23. Supercat Week Summer 2016: Day 1 Canon Divergence: "Here Red Kitty, Kitty, Kitty" V2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A re-edit of the art created for Supercat Week Summer 2016: Day 1 Canon Divergence: "Here Red Kitty, Kitty, Kitty"

Supercat Week 2016 Day 1: Canon Divergence --- Version 2

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

**Supercat Week Summer 2016: Day 1 Canon Divergence: "Here Red Kitty, Kitty, Kitty" V2**

by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

This is a rework/re-edit of the piece just before this one. I just wasn't happy with how the first version came out for numerous reasons, so back to the drawing board I went. Much happier with this version.

And once again please don't repost, put it on Instagram, remove my sig, claim you painted it, etc. Thanks.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painting of Alex in her kryptonite armor from the final couple of episodes from season 1.

 

**"Green Death"**

by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

When I saw the armor, I knew I wanted to come up with some version of a painting using it, but the damn thing has given me fits because there are so many details I just couldn't see, plus I haven't worked with Chyler's features enough to be fully confident I was getting them right. Kinda made up some things, and fudged some others, but the green lighting was too much fun. :)

As per usual, please don't reblog, remove my sig, claim you painted it, etc.


	25. "Chiaroscuro 2-Cat" V2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lighting study I wasn't entirely happy with, so did some editing.

 

" **Chiaroscuro 2 -- Cat V2"**  
By Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

I was never entirely happy with the original version of this. The problems were all minor, but I just wasn't quite satisfied. Was in a mood to work on some editing skills today, so I went back and did some work on this one just for fun. Not a great likeness, but I do think the lighting and hair both work better.

Please don't repost, claim you painted it, use it for avatars or otherwise use it without permission. Thanks.

 


	26. "Floating"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart: Supergirl in flight above the city

 

**"Floating"**

by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

Felt like painting and got to playing because this is such a classic pose and i realized I haven't really done a version, so...voila. Confession: the cape is too much fun to paint.


	27. Chapter 27

 

**"Hmmm"**

by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
 **PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

Somehow, this didn't get posted over here. I just love the look in her eyes. 

**As per usual, please don't reblog, remove my sig, claim you painted it, etc.**


	28. Chapter 28

** **

**"Tap That..."**

by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
**PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

Another piece that didn't originally get posted, though that's not entirely accidental. You see, I originally intended this piece to be something completely different, but then I noted it looked like Cat was staring at Kara's ass...which was not the point at all, and kinda torched the angsty feeling it was supposed to have, so I discarded the piece only to go back later and realize I found it funny as hell. So then I finished it...or at least did enough that I could post it. But yeah, it makes me laugh (hence the title), so here ya go.

**As per usual, please don't reblog, remove my sig, claim you painted it, etc.**


	29. "Young Cat Grant"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A portrait of young Cat Grant

 

**"Young Cat Grant"**  
**aka: "Still Just a Princess of All Media"**

by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

I felt like doing something different so use much sharper brushes, set on higher opacity than usual. Used an Ally McBeal shot for inspiration as well as current stills to interpolate.

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
**PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**


	30. "Supergirl Coloring Page"

Coloring Page

**Supergirl Coloring Page**

by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

I used one of my pieces as part of a proof of concept piece and thought y'all might enjoy. If anyone actually colors it, I'd love to see it. 

Since apparently I was too subtle by writing it on the art:  
**PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**


	31. "Untitled"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Untitled portrait of Cat Grant

Untitled

Untitled

by Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

**PLEASE DON'T REPOST, REBLOG, POST ON INSTAGRAM, POST ON YOUR PINTEREST  
OR OTHERWISE USE ONLINE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

 

This really has very little purpose beyond pretty (and something I'll probably use in a title graphic) and keeping my hands busy while listening to the news/politics (really, distractions are needed these days), But I kinda like it.

 


	32. "Alex"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A portrait of Alex Danvers.

 

**"Alex"**

by Pink Rabbit Productions

@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

I've been in a mood for portraiture. It relaxes me. Always has. I've worked on this off and on for ages, and finally like it.

Feel free to use my art for personal screensavers, etc. However, **please don't  post it on Instagram/Pinterest/tumblr/Twitter/etc**. By this, I mean, don't save it to your hard drive and post it anywhere else. Likes, retweet and reblogs of things I've posted are great and always appreciated. Meanwhile, thank you to many people who've always observed my wishes. You're great!


	33. "Just Because"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Grant portrait just because...

 

**"Just Because"**

by Pink Rabbit Productions

@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

I've been in a mood for portraiture. Also, I miss Cat on Supergirl, so...results. This has been on my hard drive and I've been working on it off and on for a bit. Went ahead and finished it. 

Feel free to use my art for personal screensavers, etc. However, **please don't  post it on Instagram/Pinterest/tumblr/Twitter/etc**. By this, I mean, don't save it to your hard drive and post it anywhere else. Likes, retweet and reblogs of things I've posted are great and always appreciated. Meanwhile, thank you to many people who've always observed my wishes. You're great!


	34. "Kara in Firelight"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl Fanart of Kara

sg

**"Kara in Firelight"**

by Pink Rabbit Productions

@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

I think I've mentioned being in the mood for portraiture. Still there. Low angle lighting study from a screencap, because low angle can be hard for me. I tend to start switching it to a classic keylight without noticing, and create...issues in so doing. So practice, always good.

Weird thing is I realized there has to be someone on the other side of the fire after I finished and saw the expression that came out, which I find kinda cool.

As per usual,  **please don't re-edit, claim you painted it, post it on Instagram/Pinterest/tumblr/Twitter/your blog/etc**. By this, I mean, don't save it to your hard drive and post it anywhere else. Likes, retweet and reblogs of things I've posted are great and always appreciated. Also, I don't care at all if folks make personal wallpapers, just don't post them for others. Meanwhile, thank you to many people who've always observed my wishes. You're great!


	35. Fanart: Cat Grant's Pen is Mightier than Any Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally an art tribute and birthday prezzie for Fictorium/DameLola, but I'm including it here for completeness. Blame it on Fictorium since she's the one who started the whole meme with Cat Grant's pen.

 

**Cat Grant's Pen is Mightier than Any Sword  
**

This started as a gag Time cover for a video I was playing with (to be posted next). It was supposed to be Cat ripping open her shirt front to reveal a Supergirl outfit, then I got invited to contribute to Fictoriun's B'Day bash and...well...it became all about the pen and...er...the menage a trois thing. I just couldn't resist, but it's not my fault because Lola brought to mind Cat's pen and then...well, after that, what else could I do? It was just too tempting.

Anyway, I'm including both the original and both fake Time cover designs.

 

  


 

 


	36. Fanvid: What the SuperCat Dragged in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Supercat fanvid: when Kara still refuses to admit she's Supergirl, Cat pursues both of them. Kara doesn't seem to mind.

 

What the SuperCat Dragged in

** **

**What the SuperCat Dragged in**

When Kara continues to deny she's Supergirl, Cat finds her own solution to the problem, pursue both of them, something Kara seems to rather enjoy. Special guest appearance by Lucy Liu as Lois Lane. Just a bit of silly fun with some video manips to hopefully make it a bit more fun.


	37. Does He Remind You of Anyone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat Summer 2016  
> Day 3-- Baby Carter AU -- Art -- Though I'm hoping to add a story I have in mind.

"Does He Remind You of Anyone..."

**"Does He Remind You of Anyone...** "  
Digital Painting

By Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

Story to (hopefully) come.


	38. "Look Into My Eyes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat Week Summer 2016  
> Day 4 "Supernatural"

**"Look Into My Eyes"**

** **

** **

**"Look Into My Eyes"**  
**by Pink Rabbit Productions"**

**@PinkRabbitPro**  
**PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com**

This was supposed to be entirely different, and that version kept falling apart on me, so I just kinda relaxed and did something else. What exactly happened? I don’t know. I know what you do, Cat’’s a vampire and Kara is lost in some fashion and it’s really it’s bad. She’sKara’s either emotionally broken or ensnared, or simply can’t fight back because it’s Cat, Ironically, I’m the artist, but I don’t know which (which is kind of unusual for me because usually I have an entire plot, even if I never write or share it).


	39. "Diplomacy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat Week Summer 2016  
> Day 5: Soulmates  
> "Diplomacy"  
> Fanart: Despite being on opposite sides in a war, human vs elf, mage vs paladin, their souls are bound together, and they cannot stay away, so must find a way to create peace.

"Diplomacy"

**"Diplomacy"**  
**by Pink Rabbit Productions**

@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

This was supposed to be a simple medium closeup, but I was watching the Olympics and entertaining my hands (because my hands must NEVER be allowed to roam free without tasks because...well...bad, bad things happen). Well, as you can see, it grew, then I decided to paint a full set of armor (yes, I'm insane), and yes, the armor is fully painted. Zero cut and paste (though the sword has a bit). That actually got really interesting as it meant coming up with a solid technique for creating the look I wanted. Ended up with a layer per item, used selections to clean up edges (because I'm a very "sketchy" artist, no clean lines). I kinda like the final effect. Gives nice clean edges and a metallic look I like.

Anyway, I was originally going to post it as Day 8, Creator's Choice, and then I realized they're soulmates...it's there in their eyes (no, no, physical signs, so don't bother looking for any tats or anything like that), and they're meeting in the dark in secret for a reason.

Finally, I did all of this because I thought Calista Flockhart would make a great elf. That's my motivation. Well, that and the fact I've always wanted to do a high fantasy style piece, but when that was a driving force, I lacked the skills.

**Finally, please don't repost, use in your own creations, claim you painted it, or otherwise act like a jackass. Thank you.**


	40. "Afterworld: The Battle to End All Battles"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat Week Summer 2016  
> Day 6: Post Apocalyptic

**Supercat Week Day 6: Post Apocalyptic -- “Afterworld: The Battle to End All Battles”**

**Supercat Week Day 6: Post Apocalyptic -- “Afterworld: The Battle to End All Battles”  
By Pink Rabbit Productions**

@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

I’m going to go ahead and throw this out there in b/w rough draft form (though I plan on doing a color version) because, putting stuff out helps me get some objectivity on a piece and I need that before doing any more work on this, and also possibly mostly because color has not been my friend this week.

Meanwhile, this is set in my zombie universe because I’ve been thinking of playing in there again.

Hopefully, I'll have a color version within the week.


	41. "Bad Kitty...Cat?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat Week Summer 2016  
> Day 8: Creator's Choice

**"Bad Kitty...Cat?"**

** **

**"Bad Kitty...Cat?"**  
**By Pink Rabbit Productions**  
**@PinkRabbitPro**  
**PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com**

SuperCat Week Day 8: Creator's Choice

I wanted to do something superhero themed (Yeah, I know, duh), but with Cat as the obvious villainess...mostly because well, black cat suit, and it makes me giggle like a freaking eight year-old (yes, I can be that immature). I'm hoping to write a story to go with this for the... _wait for it_...Teacher AU day (hehe), though as slow as I've been writing lately, I don't have as much faith as I'd like that I'll get it done in a decent amount of time (baby Carter story to go with art still in production, but the first scene is almost finished).

Art Notes: This is actually the third version as the first two were not good at all. Kinda like this one though. And I'm happy with my reflective glass technique (glass is just hard).

**Finally, please observe the artist's wishes and don't repost, claim you painted it, put it up on Instagram or any other douchey behavior.**


	42. Maggie Sawyer color/bone structure study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A facial study of Maggie Sawyer that I rather like.

 

**Maggie Sawyer**   
**by Pink Rabbit Productions**

Got to playing around with a low res screen cap, trying to figure out Floriana Lima's bone structure and kinda like the results.

Please don't repost, claim you painted it, post it on your website, etc.


End file.
